Kel-The Shang Warrior
by HARRYPOETTERDIDN'TWRITEKELTHES
Summary: This is about if Kel wasn't allowed to keep on training after the First Test! I hope you enjoy! Don't mind my bad spelling! The second chapter is updated! ~~~Chapter 3 Up!!!~~~
1. Chapters 1 and 2: Leaving and Shang Gues...

A/N: The first chapter is really by wildmagelioness! I took the 1st chapter because she was to   
busy to finnish! But I did the rest! This is about if Kel was not able to continue training   
after the First Test.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Panther  
  
Kel fought hard to keep her face Yamani Stone as she hugged her friends good-bye.  
"Promise me you'll write, Kel," Nealan of Queenscove whispered as he drew Kel into another hug.   
Worry was etched into his emerald eyes.  
"Promise. Someone's got to make sure you eat your vegetables," Kel teased. Neal scowled half   
heartedly.  
"You had better write to me too, O' pearl of my heart; fairer than the fairest; more beautiful  
than-"  
"Don't worry, Cleon," Kel interrupted the big red head, " I won't forget."  
"Hey, what about me?" Merric asked indignantly.  
"And me!" Seaver cried. Kel laughed. It was nice to know she had friends after a rough year.  
"I'll write to everyone!"She hugged them each one more time before getting into her awaiting  
parents' carriage.  
  
"We have to do something, Piers! She's been moping about for a month!"  
"I know, dear, I know," Piers of Mindelan sighed, trying to soothe his wife. "The Shang Panther   
will be here in a week. Maybe we can work something outwith him, Ilane."  
  
Truler Hiden, the Shang Panther, practiced his punches and kicks in the dawn light of an of   
abandoned courtyard Mindelan. He was handsome and young; only in his early twenties. His shoulder  
length hair, pulled back into a small horse tail, was the color of a raven's wing. His face was   
dark and a sensitve with dertermined chin, softened by full lips and high cheekbones. His eyes   
were an unusual shade of green-blue. It was enough to make any woman swoon.Coming out of a   
graceful combat dance to catch his breath, Truler glimpsed gold brown hair flashing in the   
sunlight and a pair of hazel eyes peering at him from behind the corner. Truler grinned when   
he recognized Kel.  
"So, I've been talking to your parents. They want me to take you in as my student in Shang,"   
Truler called. Remembering her manners, Kel walked out from her vantage spot where she had been   
watching the Wolf's dawn practice and bowed. "I'd be very much obliged, sir, if you did take me   
in," Kel replied. Gathering up her courage she went on hastily,"My Yamani training with the   
glaive and their martial arts would help me," taking a deep breath she continued, "also my....   
page training." Fury and sorrow crossed Kel's usual Yamani stone look.'Poor thing, thought   
Truler, 'she's so young and already denied her true destiny of knighthood. That Wyldon scum!'   
Outloud he said," Keladry, if I were to take you in as my personal student in learning the art   
of Shang, will you work very hard in training and upholding your honor?" Kel nodded vigorously.   
"Will you never surrendor or give up?" Kel nodded fiercly. "Do you promise to fight for good, to  
protect those weaker than you? Do you promise to never neglect your duties as a Shang warrior?"  
"I promise, sir," Kel said solemnly. They shook hands and Trulen went off to tell Kel's parents   
he had accepted their offer. Kel stared off into the distance. 'I'll show them- the king, Wyldon,  
everyone! I'll show them all that Keladry of Mindelan doesn't need to be a knight to be a   
legend!'  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
5 Years later:  
  
"Did you hear????????????" Neal whispered in Cleon's ear.  
"What?" Cleon whispered back. (A/N they're in a classroom!)  
"Word has spread a beautiful Shang warrior is coming today durring lunch!" Neal replied with a   
dreamy look in his eyes. "I hope we get to talk together." Neal sighed. (A/N:Everyone knows how   
Neal is about 'beautiful' woman!=) )  
Cleon chuckled, then said,"More like flirt then 'talk'" Cleon grinned evily.  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The group hurried out to get ready for lunch. By then everyone knew that a Shang Warrior was   
comming, and wanted to look their best.   
By the time everyone was at the mess, they saw Lord Wyldon with a man and a hooded woman, who  
you couldn't tell what she looked like, and what she wore.   
which when everyone saw started whispering. Neal and the rest heard some which were: "Is that   
her?"   
"Must be." "Why is she hiding her face?" "Why are you asking me?????"  
"Silence!" The Stump shouted.(Lord Whyldon)   
Everyone quieted down till no one was talking. "I just wanted to tell you that tommorrow there   
is a ball. Only pages work. Squires must attend! Now blahblahblah."(A/N Hahahaha)  
"So mote it be." Everyone murrmered.  
When the group sat down, they noticed the hooded woman talking to the Stump, and then left, but  
not before she had spoted Joren, gave him the coldest glare, and then left.   
The man followed her.  
Neal read her last words thogh they were, "regret what you did?" Which had made Neal feel very   
queer.  
"So what do you think?" Merric asked.  
"I think this isn't so jolly." Owen replied.  
"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm....."  
"What Neal?"Cleon asked.  
"She seemed----some what familier...."  
"You noticed too?" Seaver asked, eager all too sudden.  
"Yes... though I don't seem to know her... I think...well, I'll go now."  
Neal handed in his tray and was about to leave, when he noticed the Stumps face was gray and   
trembling like he saw a monster. Strange... that woman did THAT to the STUMP???!!!?!?! Neal   
thought. Then quickly he left, because he felt people were staring at him.   
  
In his room, Neal decided to do some searching or as we say evensdrop.  
  
  
  
A/N: SHOLD I CONTINUE??? SHALL I CONTINE? WHO FALLS FOR THE SHANG WOMAN??? WHO DOES  
THE SHANG WARRIOR FALL FOR??? VOTE NOW!!!!!  



	2. Chapter 3: Suspence

  
  
A/N: I'M BBAACKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you miss me? =) Well here's th rest!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Neal hurried to his room, or really, was running as fast as he could. Once he reached his room,   
he took 10 deep breaths. He clearly remembered what he had hear. He now replayed the scene in   
his mind:  
  
Neal was leaning on the Shang Warriors door, while he listened.  
"Now what student?" he heard the man say.  
"Sigh...we'll stay for a while, I suppose. After what THEY did..." Neal heard a womans voice say.  
It sounded very familier...yet different...where had he heard a voice like that?  
"Well anyway, I'm going to attend this ball." he heard her say.  
Then she leaned on the door, and somehow... sensed Neal. "There's someone behind the door!"  
That's when Neal ran like a devil was on his tail or like he was on fire.  
  
Neal slowly came back to reality. He had to find out who this woman was! That's when he decided  
to go to bed. 'No use being tierd when I have to find out who this woman is' he thought, yawning.  
But just before he fell asleep, his last thought was him kissing the Shang Warrior.(Woman)  
  
Joren:  
  
"Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm.........."  
"What Joren?" Vinson asked.  
"Did you see the Shang Woman glare at me? You know when we passed her in the halls? I feel like  
I know her..." Joren replied.  
"Ha! You must be imagioning it! I mean, when have we met such a beautiful woman? Not to mention  
STRONG woman like that??? Huh?" Gravey sneered.  
"SHUT UP! I'm trying to think!" Joren shouted angerly, as he left them staring at him as if he   
turned into some sort of monster. (A/N: Not that he isn't or wasn't! =P =) )  
As Joren left the room they were in he bumped into someone. When saw who it was, he almost   
fainted because the person he had bumped into was...  
  
None other then...  
  
(Guess!)  
  
  
the Shang Woman...  
  
(Saw that coming didn't yah? That's why she hadn't caught up with Neal! snicker evily)  
  
"U-u-u-um..." was all Joren managed to stammper.  
  
"Joren," she whispered in a much angered whisper, "Get out of my face!"  
  
With that she left him, starring into space stupidly.  
  
  
Cleon:  
  
Cleon was walking by, when he bumped into someone. It was the...  
  
(A/N: Bet you think it's_ _ _!)  
  
the Shang Man.(HAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"OH! Sorry lad! I must be going now!" was all the man said before running to where Cleon had   
just walked by. Cleon started running after him to see where he was so rushed to be going, but   
he did it silently as possible,which ended up a good idea because he hid as he watched him run up  
to the Shang Woman, who stood there in a beautiful dress, which was green.  
  
Back to Joren:  
  
Sigh. How did she know my name? The question kept coming to bother Joren as he walked back to his  
room. Suddenly... he stopped, turned, and stood right in front of Neal's room. 'Wonder if he  
noticed...' Well, he would never know just standing there, so he knocked on Neal's door..  
and what he saw at the door frightened him so much, that he was stunned...  
  
  
  
A/N: What will they say?????? Wait and find out silly! Review and you'll find out sooner! Vote   
who gets The Shang Woman wink, wink =) =]  
And what did Joren see that made him so shocked that he was stunned?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
